Lifting the Weight
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Sometimes the weight of the world can be too much to bear, but having someone to help lift the weight can be a good thing. Leo realizes just how important it is to have someone there for him in his time of need. Takes place after "The Cosmic Ocean."


A/N: Okay, technically I have a killer headache right now due to the weather, but this little bunny wouldn't stop biting me, so I had to get it out before I lost it. This will take place after the latest episode which I loved as you can imagine. I'm always a sucker for Leo centered episodes and always a sucker for writing Leo and Raph brotherly fluff which is what this is going to be. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Sometimes the weight of the world can be too much to bear, but having someone to help lift the weight can be a good thing. Leo realizes just how important it is to have someone there for him in his time of need. Takes place after "The Cosmic Ocean."

He could feel the weight of Armaggon's foot crushing his shell. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't lift it. He was trapped and helpless. He appealed to his family, but they stood there and did nothing to help him. He was alone and had to carry yet another burden on his shoulders just like always.

Leo struggled. "Get off of me," he muttered. "Stop it!"

Then the dream shifted and he was having tea with Splinter. He was just telling Splinter about his day when Shredder materialized and stabbed Splinter just as he had before. Splinter fell to the floor in a heap as Shredder laughed.

"No!" Leo screamed.

He felt someone shaking him and sat bolt upright in bed. He wasn't in the dojo but in his room on the ship. He looked around and saw Raph sitting next to him.

Raph gave him a knowing look. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" he asked.

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I did," he answered.

"You shouldn't be visiting Splinter all of the time," Raph chastised. "Every time you do, you get depressed and then have the same dream every night. It's not healthy, bro."

Tears filled Leo's eyes. "I have to," he whispered.

"No you don't," Raph told him. "You don't have to torture yourself like this."

"Yes, I do," Leo insisted.

"Why is that?" Raph demanded.

"Because he understands me," Leo said. "He knows what I'm going through as leader of this clan. I've always sought his advice, and I really need it now."

"I understand you, too," Raph told him.

"No, you don't, Raph," Leo replied. "You never did."

Raph glared at him. "Oh, really? What about when I took over for you after you bailed on us?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Leo snapped. "You called me a horrible leader!"

"I know, but I still understood what you went through after that day," Raph reminded him. "I still understood how hard it was to be leader. And it was on that day that I truly understood your burden and how you carry it. But you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your own, bro. I know you like talking to Splinter, but you can talk to me, too. You know I'll always be there for you."

Leo sighed. "I know, Raph, and I appreciate it," he said. "But sometimes, I need my father and not my brother to guide me. You're learning just like I am, and I need someone who knows what's going on. You get that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Raph said softly. "Plus, you and Sensei have always had that bond of yours."

"He has a bond with you, too, Raph," Leo said. "Don't think that he favors me over you because he doesn't. He loves all of us equally."

"I know that," Raph said. "I just don't like you getting all depressed after you visit with him. It's not healthy, Leo, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern, Raph, but this is something I need to do," Leo insisted.

"If this is about proving how worthy you are, you proved that already," Raph said. "You saved the queen's life, and we got the second piece of the Black Hole Generator. Why are you still doubting yourself?"

"Because there's always that possibility that we'll fail, Raph," Leo replied. He lowered his eyes and sighed. "And if that happens, it's on me. I'm the leader of this team. I'm the one who has to make sure you guys are protected. If we fail, it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Raph said. "If we fail, we all share blame in that. It's not solely on you, Leo. Stop acting like you're the only one who's on this team."

"But I'm the leader, Raph," Leo insisted. "I have to protect you guys. It's my duty."

"You don't have to do this alone, bro. I know you're worried about it, but you need to calm down. We've got the second piece. There's only one more to go and then we've got this in the bag."

"It won't be easy," Leo warned him.

Raph shrugged. "Has our life ever been easy? Ever since we stepped onto the surface, we've dealt with so much shit from aliens to Splinter's worst enemy. And even with all of that, we've fought together. We've won battles together and even lost together. At the end of the day, all that matters is that we do this as a team, and we will." He put his arms around his brother and held him close. "Don't do this again, Leo. Don't act like you're the only one who has to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Remember what happened last time?"

Leo remembered what Raph was talking about and shuddered a little. He had definitely been acting irrationally, and it had scared Raph. He didn't want to put his brother through that again.

22222

Leo sat on a rock next to the stream. He often came here to think, and he had a lot of thinking to do right now. He wasn't getting better as quickly as he'd hoped, and it scared him. They couldn't stay here forever. They had a mission to achieve by defeating the Kraang and getting Splinter back. How could they do that when he was hurt?

"Leo, there you are," Raph said. "I was beginning to think you disappeared on us."

"No, I'm here," Leo said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked as he came by his brother's side.

Leo sighed. "I've been doing some thinking," he said. "Maybe you guys should go back to New York and leave me behind."

Raph's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" he gasped. "That's crazy talk!"

"I'll just be holding you back," Leo replied. "I'm not getting better like I thought I would. You need to go back and stop the Kraang without me."

Raph glared at his brother. "Leo, there's no way we're leavin' you behind," he insisted. "No Turtle Left Behind has always been our rule and we're not breaking it now."

"You have to, Raph. I can't fight, and I'm just useless. You're better off without me. When the city's restored, you can come back and bring me home."

"So you're just supposed to stay here by yourself? That's no way to live, Leo, and you know it."

"It's better for everyone if I just stay behind," Leo said.

"That's not gonna happen, Leo," Raph said. "I won't let it. Stop acting like you have to carry this burden on your own. Stop acting like you have to sacrifice yourself for us. Stop acting like that stupid cartoon character you idolize so much and get a reality check."

"I'm not," Leo said softly.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not acting like Captain Ryan," replied Leo. "I'm not a hero. Real heroes don't get hurt like I did. Real heroes don't mess up the way I've messed up. I need to just stay here. You can lead the team, Raph. You've been doing a good job while I've been laid up."

"I don't want to lead the team, Leo," Raph insisted.

"Here's your chance to do what you've always wanted. Splinter will be happy and proud of you just like you've always wanted. You'll be the favorite son for a change."

Raph reached out and slapped Leo across the face. "Are you listening to yourself?" he snapped. "Did you forget about the one time I actually filled in for you? I sucked at it, so I sure as shell don't want to be leader forever. Stop with the damn martyr act, Leo."

"Why? You've never wanted me around anyway. You almost got your wish when I nearly died. Maybe I should have just so you don't have to be burdened with me."

"Is that what you think this is about? You think I wanted you dead?"

"It's no secret you've hated me since I was made leader."

"Well, news flash, Lameonardo, I never wanted you dead. I sat by your side while you were in that bathtub. Do you think I would have done that if I'd wanted you dead? Do you think I would have helped you train if I'd wanted you dead? I don't know where the shell this is coming from, but you need to get that thought out of your head right now! I love you, Leo! I always have! You're my best friend, and if you died, I don't know what I would do! You mean the world to me, bro!" Tears were running down Raph's face, but he didn't wipe them away. Leo needed to see just how much Raph cared about him and if crying was the way to do it, then that was what Raph would do.

Leo started crying, too. "Raph, I had no idea you felt that way," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Raph pulled Leo close to him and hugged him, rubbing his shell in soothing circles. "It's okay, bro," he said softly. "Just don't act like this again, okay? You're definitely worth keeping on this team. We all love you. Promise me you won't ever get this way again, and if you do, that you'll come to me first."

"Okay, Raph. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go back. I'm sure Mikey's making some food and we want to get it before he eats it all."

Leo laughed and followed Raph to the farmhouse. Just before they entered, he hugged his brother. "Thanks, Raph."

"Anytime, buddy," Raph said softly.

22222

"I won't do that again, Raph," Leo said as he snapped back to the present. "I remembered my promise."

"I'm glad, Leo. You don't need to carry the weight on your own. Sometimes you gotta have someone to lift the weight for you, and that's what I'm here for."

"I know that, Raph, and I'll remember that. Thanks again."

"No problem, bro. Do you think you can sleep now?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I can sleep now. See you in the morning, Raph."

"Same here, Leo. Hey, and if you wanna visit with Splinter, I'd like to come, too."

Leo smiled. "I think he'd like that, Raph."

22222

Raph smiled as he sat with Leo in the holographic generator and it turned into the dojo they both knew. Splinter sat across from them, his whiskery face beaming as he took in the two of them.

"I see you have decided to join us, Raphael," Splinter noted.

Raph nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to hang out with you, too," he said.

"I have missed you so much. And why did you decide to see me today?"

"I just don't want Leo to handle this alone," Raph said. "I want to help carry the burden with him."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I can see that, and I admire you for wanting to help your brother. Sometimes it is best not to carry the burden of things alone. You realize that now, do you not Leonardo?"

Leo nodded. "Hai, Sensei. I see how important it is for Raph to be there for me and for me to talk to him just like I talk to you."

"Yes, your brothers are important, and you should always be willing to confide in them just as you confide in me."

"Sensei, are you really proud of us?"

"I am always proud of you, my sons."

"But what if we fail in our mission? I know you said we shouldn't give up hope, and I'm not, but there's always that possibility that it could go wrong. Will you still be proud of us then?"

"Yes, I will. I will be proud that you at least tried your best to achieve your mission. Failure is an option, but even if you fail, that does not mean that I will think less of any of you. I love you for your successes and your failures. Always remember that."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo and Raph said.

"Raphael, you are not drinking your tea," Splinter chastised.

Raph stared down at his cup. "Oh, sorry, Sensei," he said and started drinking. "I can see why Leo does this now. It's so soothing and awesome to see you, Master Splinter."

"And it is pretty awesome to see you as well, my sons. Perhaps another time we can all get together and have some time as a family."

"I think we can arrange that if Mikey and Donnie are up for it," Leo replied.

"Good. Always remember that I love you, my sons. You have made your father very proud." He bowed to them, and they bowed back. Then they watched as he disappeared.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo answered. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Raph replied. "Let's go hang out with the others."

Leo nodded and followed his brother out of the holo-generator. He knew Splinter was right and that he couldn't carry the burden on his own. He needed someone to share that weight with him, and he was glad that it was going to be Raph. Raph was his best friend, and as long as he had his brother by his side, they could achieve anything. He would make Splinter proud of him and do what he had to do to achieve his goal. And he would always remember that he wasn't alone when it came to carrying the burden. He had someone to carry the weight with him, and that was all that mattered.

The End

A/N: And another story comes to an end. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little piece. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
